Percy's Wizarding Heritage
by Perseus605
Summary: One day when Percy comes home he finds a strange man in the kitchen talking to his mum. Little does he know that that will change his life forever. Set after TLO and during HBP.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy had been having a great day, at least, that is until he got home from skating. He'd been having a lot of fun all day and at about 4 he decided it was about time he got home or his mom might worry. When he got home he heard talking in the kitchen.

"Mum! I'm home!" He called out to her.

"Percy could you come here for a second? I need to talk to you." She called.

"Ok just need to put my stuff away then I'll be right there" he replied. After he put his stuff away he went into the kitchen, the first thing he saw was a bald guy with slits for a nose and red eyes sitting next to his mom in a black robe. His mom looked completely calm if a little worried. The first thing Percy said was "Why don't you have a nose? And who are you?"

"Percy, why don't you sit down so I can explain things to you?" His mom asked, "What would you like to know first?"

"Ummm . . . . . How about we start with who is he?" He asked.

"Percy, most people know him as Lord Voldemort, his name is actually Tom Riddle. Percy this is your grandfather."

**AN:/ I would like to say that these are not mine. Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan and Harry Potter belongs to J. I would also like to say that I have an account on wattpad that have posted this story on as well called StevenRedman.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah . . . Mom if he's your dad and his last name is Riddle shouldn't yours be to?" He asked, still a little shacked, "And shouldn't he be dead? You said your parents died in a plane crash? And what about your mom?" Voldemort and mom both tensed up at the last question.

"One at a time Percy. Ok, so for the last name when I came to America I changed my last name so no one could find me. For the plane crash story, it was a lot easier to say that at the time than to say that he died but had the possibility to come back. As for my mother," mom looked down with tears in her eyes here, "my mother was killed in a potions accident when I was nine after that I stayed with your grandfather for a while. After I graduated I moved to New York, a few years later I met your father an-"

"Speaking of the boys father were is he? I assume that you raised him on your own." Voldemort asked curiously.

"Yes, I raised him on my own. His father was a business man. But there are problems keeping him away." Answered mom.

"'Problems', like what?"

"Problems like him being missing since before Percy was born." His mom growled out.

"Oh. OK." Voldemort said shocked that Percy's father had a valid excuse for not being there. "I think it would be best if I leave you two to talk things over. There might be something's that you don't want to talk about in front of me." He went to go then stopped remembering something. "While I remember this is your my daughter." With that he handed he a stick and left.

After a minute in silence Percy asked, "Ok mom what's with the stick?"

"It's my wand Percy, 11 inches long, yew with a dragon heartstring as a core. How much of that do you understand?"

"Well, not much to be honest," answered Percy, "but what's life without a few mysteries, huh?"

"Ok, how about you tell Chiron that you will be going to a school in Scotland from now on while I cook dinner?" Asked mom

"Yep, sounds good. What time will dinner be ready?"

"Around sevenish. Now go talk to Chiron." said mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Percy went to his room to IM Chiron he was wondering what he would tell him about why he was going to Scotland all of a sudden, when a thought struck him

"Mom how am I getting to Scotland? I mean I can't fly Zeus made that quite clear last time I did."

"Well, we'll probably take a boat to London. The train to the school is there."

"Wait, we go to Hogwarts on a train?" Percy said unbelievingly.

"Well how else do you expect to get there, flying on a magic broom?"

"Actually yeah that's what I thought."

"No we only use brooms for sport or cross country travel."

Percy sighed, giving up, and asked "What do I tell Chiron about the school?"

She considered it a moment and then said "Well you should tell him the truth; there are other centaurs there so he'll probably already know about the school." Percy shrugged and walked off to talk to Chiron.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Percy got to his room and using a glass pyramid he had for this kind of thing to make a rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Chiron, camp half-blood."

An image appeared in the rainbow showing that Chiron had just won another game of Pinochle against Mr D. "Hey Chiron. Can we talk in private?"

"Oh of course," Mr D got up and went in muttering under his breath about arrogant demigods, "Is there anything wrong? Are you and your family alright?" Said Chiron immediately jumping to the worst conclusion

"No, no, we're alright, I just needed to tell you I'll be going to a new school, it's called Hogwarts."

"Ah. I've heard of that place but never thought to visit. Maybe I could cone with you to talk to the head master. What do you think Percy?"

"I think that would be great, but you'd have to ask the headmaster to go. I'll talk to my mom about it later."

"Thank you Percy. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Thanks Chiron. See you later"

"Bye Percy." Percy cut the connection and flopped down on his bed thinking about what to do. He finally decided to talk to the fish he got for his birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A couple of days later Percy was talking to his mom on how to explain it all to Paul when he heard a screech from the window. _Oh Hades. I need to get out of here_ He thought jumping behind a couch.

"Percy," his Mom laughed as she went up to it to get a piece of paper tied to its leg, "you need to get used to owls. They're the main use of communication between wizards, and you can't use Iris Messages to contact me. Oh, this is the acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Do you want to read it?"

"Yes please, but before you go. Why do they call it Hogwarts? It sounds more like a disease than a school."

"Honestly honey I don't know." She said as she passed it over.

"Thanks Mom." Percy Said. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Riddle_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We wish to apologise that your letter came so late. We have only just received information that you have the magic to get into Hogwarts. If you have had any previous tutoring during this oversight, please send us a copy of all results via owl._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. We have also included a permission slip for Hogsmeade. Please get parents written permission. If you don't you can't go. When you arrive you will go to Hagrid, the Gameskeeper. He will take you across with the first years._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Head Mistress_

"Hmm. Percy you should try asking Lady Hecate to give you an introduction into all this. She is the goddess of Magic after all."

"Yeah I'll IM her after we decide on what to tell Paul. But one more question. What's Hogsmeade?

"Hogsmeade is the village near Hogwarts. It's entirely wizard populated.

No normal people can get in."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Lady Hecate."

"Who is it that wishes to speak to me, I am quite busy so please don't take long." Said Hecate, wearing a dark blue business suit.

"Lady Hecate, I am sorry for the interruption but I wished to ask if you could help me. I recently found out that I was a wizard and I hope that you would be able to help me reach the curricular standards of a sixth year at Hogwarts School."

"Ah. A son of Poseidon is also the child of one of my blessed this is interesting. I will train you but first you will have to get the supplies, I suggest Diagon ally. When you go to get your wand from Olivanders, tell the storeowner that Trivia sent you. He will show you a special collection that will suit you more. I'm afraid I must go now. Tell me when you have all your supplies. Goodbye now, hero."

After that weird conversation he went and talked to his mom to tell her what Hecate had said.

"Mom, Lady Hecate said we need to get my supplies before she can train me. She also said to go to Diagon alley to get my stuff."

"Yeah, I would have taken you there any way. That's the best place to go to get Hogwarts stuff. Now we'll leave tomorrow and hopefully get there in enough time to get trained by Hecate and send a letter back to Professor McGonagall."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Well here we are Diagon alley." Said mom. "It hasn't changed much since I was last here."

"Mum, while you get the books why don't I get a wand then I'll meet you in the robe store." Having already been explained to the process that getting a wand would take, Percy wanted to save time.

"Ok, here are twenty galleons. It won't cost that much but it will cost a bit, but don't lose any. I don't want to go into Gringotts. The goblins might know you're a demigod and we don't want them attacking you. Now, hurry."

"Ok, make sure you get then in ancient Greek. See you mum"

As Percy walked down the street he looked at all the wonders he saw. He saw the sun shining brightly on some cauldrons, a sign out side a store was advertising dragon liver for seven sickles for an ounce. There was a store selling owls, with all kinds out the front (He avoided that store), and a store selling flying brooms (Percy new he wouldn't have to ever go into that one) and so many others that he was wishing he had as many eyes as Argus so he could see it all. When he finally reached Olivanders he saw it was an old run down looking store. As he went in he heard a little bell ring.

"Ahh, and who might you be young man?" At this Percy jumped almost uncapping riptide.

"I'm Percy Jackson sir, Trivia told me to come to you for a wand."

The man gasped and said, "Come with me Mister Jackson we'll need to go out to the back to get your wand, come with me." Percy followed him out to the back where there were about six boxes.

"Now, Mister Jackson I will give you a wand and if it connects with you I'll give you more details about it. After all it's the wand that chooses the wizard. Now try this."

After we got to the third wand I picked up one and felt like I'd just had a glass of Nectar.

"Ahh. This wand was blessed by Neptune, willow, 12 inches and a mermaid hair core."

"What do you mean by 'blessed by Neptune' sir? Who's Neptune?"

"Boy, do you know of your heritage?"

"Yes, why do you want to know?"

"Well if you know of your heritage then- . Wait, are you Greek?"

"Yes I am."

"Oh, I'm sorry then to you it's blessed by Poseidon."

"Oh, why didn't you say that the first time?" Percy asked blankly

"Don't worry my boy, don't worry. That will be 8 galleons. Thank you"

Percy left the store thinking Olivanders was a strange man.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Just as Percy was starting to feel like his mother was never going to turn up he saw her walking up to him with a few shopping bags.

"Is that all mom?" He asked sadly, knowing he would have to carry them back to the car.

"Yes, it's all the books. Now we just need your robes, cauldron, potions supplies, a telescope, ink, parchment, quills and your trunk."

"How about we get the trunk so we can put all the stuff into it. It'll be easier to carry that way."

As they waited for the robes to be made they made light chatter about what life was like at Hogwarts when his mom went there. She had just finished telling him about the Marauders when they finished.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After shopping they got a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Percy was just telling Lady Hecate he had all his stuff.

"Now Perseus I will be putting all relevant information directly into your head, it will hurt and I will need to be present. I will write up a suitable grade for each class you will get into. You will be able to access all of this when you need it. You just need to concentrate on what you're looking for. Now go get your mother so I can explain things to her." Explained Hecate.

After they discussed silencing charms and about how long he'll be unconscious, it sounded like a while, they turned to him and Hecate made him sit on the bed and relax. She mumbled some stuff in what sounded like Latin and he felt his head explode with pain, while darkness claimed him numbing the pain a little.

When Percy woke up he felt stiff and a little hungry. He shuffled out to his mom's room knocking on her door.

"Come in."

"How long was I out?" Percy asked

"Oh, not long," his mom answered, "how are you feeling honey?"

"Stiff and hungry. What time is it?"

"It's about lunchtime. After lunch we'll sort out your stuff and pack it all up so we can leave early tomorrow."

"Why? Are we going back home?"

"No, we need to get you to the train."

"What?" Percy yelled, "I thought you said I wasn't out long?"

"Percy, it was only a week."

"Did you at least send the letter to that McGonagall lady?"

"Yes, Percy we're all ready except for the packing. So you hurry up, have lunch and go pack."

"Fine, I will."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After eating and packing they both went to bed and Percy had a demigod dream.

_He was standing in a huge room when he saw his grandfather. He was pointing his wand at a man in black robes down by his feet. The man was_

_convulsing in pain. When he went to move forward to help the man he found he couldn't move. He just watched as his grandfather tortured the man._

_"I don't tolerate failure, Lucius." Voldemort sneered. "I expect your son to complete the task or the Malfoy family will die with him. Also, bring your son hear I have another task for him while he is at Hogwarts, involving my Grandson."_

_The dream changed to show him an old man walking down a street with a boy who looked a little like him, they were muttering to themselves, he only heard words here and there, stuff like "Slughorn", "Scrimgeour" and "Inferi". Suddenly they stopped in front of a house. They looked up; when Percy did to he saw a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, then the older one said something to the boy, making him pull out his wand. They walked into the house and the dream faded away._

**AN:/ Thanks for the support guys, I'm getting new people following this story everyday.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Getting to the train the next day was the easy part, the hard part was finding a compartment to sit in. Percy finally found an empty one to sit in and curled up to fall asleep, wanting the trip to go by quicker.

He was soon awoken by the mutterings of some people. He looked around discreetly and saw there were five others in the compartment.

"Oh. Hello, Hope we didn't wake you. We were just wondering if you were Percy." They said curiously.

"Uh, yeah." He said. "Just for the thought, who are you?"

The boy with the pointed face said "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," pointing to the two bulky boys he said "this is Crabbe, and Goyle."

"And I'm Blaise Zabini."

"So," said Draco, "We heard you're the Dark Lord's grandson, is it true?"

"Dark Lord?" Asked Percy. "What do you mean Dark Lord?"

"We mean He-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"If you mean the guy with no nose, then yes."

They all gasped when he said that. "Don't insult him, he has a horrible temper. He's been known to torture people for no reason."

"I have a horrible temper to, anyway, if he wants to keep my mum happy, he won't hurt me." He said. _Seems I don't just get my temper from dad then_ he thought to himself.

"The Dark Lord doesn't try to keep anyone happy. He doesn't even try with my aunt Bellatrix."

"So why on the way here from America, did my mum say that he would do anything to keep her happy as a child. Hoping that she would continue in his footsteps and take over wizarding America. Anyway, I'm tired, so I'm going to go to sleep." And with that he promptly fell asleep.

Percy awoke when he felt the train slow down. He sat up groggily and asked "Are we there already? I thought you would have woken me by now."

"No, we're not supposed to get there until much later."

"So, what, have we broken down?

"Must have. The last time this happened though was when Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and the Dementors were looking for him on the train. But that was three years ago."

"Ok, so do we wait here or do we go up and ask what's wrong?"

"I think we should go see." Blaise suggested.

"Ok. Let's go."

After they got outside they saw that most people had gotten out of their compartments, looking around with fearful faces.

"I'm gonna go see the driver, see if he knows." Said Percy.

"I'll go with you." Draco volunteered.

"No I think it's best if you guys stay here."

"Your grandfather will kill us if anything happens to you."

"What if this is just him." Percy countered. "Anyway, I can take care of myself."

"We would know, our parents would have told us to expect something."

"Either way, you guys are staying here, I don't like people being hurt if I can help it."

"Fine but be careful." Said Blaise.

"Careful, I don't usually have the luck to be careful." He muttered so the others couldn't hear him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As he made his way down to the front of the train he saw there was nobody walking around. They all seemed to be waiting in their compartments, then he heard footsteps echoing his own. He decided to get riptide out and slowly stepped forward. As he did he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned, ready to gut them with riptide but saw it was Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Percy whisper shouted. "I told you guys to wait in the compartment!"

"I thought you might need help. Anyway, you might need someone with a wand, instead of a sword."

"Fine, but stay out of the way."

"Sure." And the two boys started to move forward once more.

They got to the carriage right behind the driver before anything happened. They were just about to open his door when someone grabbed Percy and slammed him into the wall, pinning his arms by his side. Looked to see who it was and all he saw was a young guy, eyes blazing.

"Hello, brother."

"Umm, who are you?"

"I am Chrysaor, son of Medusa and Poseidon. And _you_ killed my son _and_ my mother. You will Pay Percy Jackson."

"Ok I get Medusa, I'm weirded out that you're my half brother, but I'm really confused as to who your son is."

"My son is Geryon. And you killed him."

"He was going to sell me and my friends to Kronos, after he promised he would let us all go if I cleaned his stables. Anyway, why did you stop the train if you just wanted to get me. And why did it take you so long to find me."

"Why half-blood? Anxious for your death? Don't worry, you'll have it very soon, but first I want you to feel pain for killing my family."

With that he dropped Percy and grabbed the door, ripping it off its hinges, and swung it at Percy. Percy rolled under the door. He quickly picked up riptide and charged Chrysaor, the waves from the river a couple of miles back were chopping and churning, trying to rise to help him fight. He swung at his legs knocking Chrysaor off balance, then cut his wrists, making him drop the door. Once the door was out of the way he thrust riptide through his chest, making him dissolve into dust.

"Ok, I think the train can start now. What do you say Draco." Percy turned around when he didn't answer and saw a look of awe in Draco's eyes. "Ok enough, enough. We need to get to the compartments and wait for the train to start."

"Wait, before we go, are you hurt." Draco asked, almost seeming to be worried.

"No now let's go, we need to get out of here."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Why? Because if we stay here people will realise it was us who did that," he said pointing to the pile of dust, "and they'll ask what we did and thing will get way too complicated. Now go."

_I wonder how mad Echidna is at me_ he thought as he went back to his compartment, _I mean, I did kill her dad, and Grandma._

**AN:/ I got the info about on Chrysaor off of this website - wiki/Chrysaor**

** Hope Your Enjoying the story so far but I can't do fight scenes**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They soon got back to their compartment and sat down. They had started going again. They got back and Percy lay down to have a nap, but was kept from one when a scared third-year knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Draco snapped at the girl.

"I'm supposed to give these to Blaise Zabini and Perseus Riddle." She said, handing them some rolled up parchment tied up with purple ribbon.

"Fine, you've delivered them, now scram." Said Blaise, scaring the girl off.

"What are they about?" asked Draco

"Well," said Blaise, "it seems we've been invited to a lunch with a new Professor. Professor Slughorn."

"Well let's go." Said Percy.

"Ok."

And they got up and went down the train trying to find the right compartment. When they got there they saw that there were two other boys looking like they were from seventh year. He was a little on the skinny side.

"Hello, hello. And you two are?"

"I'm Blaise sir, and this is Percy."

"Ahh, Perseus, I've heard that you are new this year, I've seen the results for your classes, and my god they were good."

"Thank you, sir."

They quickly sat down and they were soon joined by a redheaded girl, called Ginny. She had a fiery temper but seemed confused when she saw Percy. Her eyes hardened when she saw Blaise next to him.

"You'll get a lot of that if you hang out with us," Blaise whispered to him when he saw where he was looking, "the other houses don't really get along with Slytherin. They think that because we care about blood purity we are cruel and don't care about anyone."

"Well, I'm used to being the bullied person in school. I got used to it after I couldn't hold a school for more than a year." Percy whispered back.

"You mean you got bullied."

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago. I got used to it."

"You shouldn't have had to."

Their conversation was interrupted again when two more people walked in. One was a boy who had the same trouble with his hair as Percy. He had emerald green eyes and looked quite pale and small, like he hadn't eaten in a while. The other was a boy with a round face, and he looked to be a little clumsy. They both sat down opposite to Percy and Blaise. They glared at Blaise but were curious about never having seen Percy.

"Harry, m'boy! Good to see you, good to see you. And you must be Mr Longbottom. Now, do you know everyone? This is Marcus Belby, don't know wether you know him. This boy's in your year, Blaise Zabini. This lad is new this year. He moved from America to come here, great school records, just like you mother's Perseus."

"Sir, if it's alright, I'd like to go by Percy. I only get Perseus if I'm in trouble."

"Of course, of course. Now, finally we have this young lady, and she says she knows you, Harry." The girl grimaced from where she sat.

"Now this is most pleasant," Slughorn said cosily. "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch, the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on liquorice wands, and a poor old man's digestive system isn't quite up to such things ... pheasant, Belby."

Belby started and accepted what looked like half the bird.

Before all of you arrived I was telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn said, passing out rolls. "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and order of Merlin most well deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

Just as he was asked this, however, Belby had taken a large bite of his sandwich. He swallowed quickly, but in his haste, he started choking on the pheasant.

"_Anapneo,_" said Slughorn, casually pointing his wand at Belby, clearing his airway in an instant.

"Not ... not much of him, no." Belby gasped, his eyes streaming.

"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy. I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work!"

"I suppose ... Err... he and my dad don't get along very well, you see, so I don't really know much about .. " with that he trailed away, but Slughorn turned away, moving on to Blaise. It seemed that everyone, except him and the Ginny girl, had connections to important people in the wizarding world. Blaise it seemed had a very wealthy and extremely beautiful witch for a mother. From what Percy gathered, she had had seven husbands, all dying mysteriously and leaving her with a lot of money. Neville, the round faced boy, was the son of a couple of Aurors (Magical police officers). And finally the lat boy had his parents die when he was very young, he survived a curse when no one else had and in the process defeated His granddad. It was all a bit much to take in but Percy went along with it for the time being. It seemed that Ginny was there because she had performed a perfect bat bogey hex when Slughorn had passed by. Slughorn finally turned to Percy saying:

"Now to you, Percy. What can I say? Well I knew your mother, she was just as good as Harry's at school. But I don't know your father, who was he?"

"He .. Was .. uh Greek. Not very well known, but he's really nice. I don't really get to see him much though"

"Oh, and why might that be?"

"He travels a lot. Doesn't really like to stay in one place. I look a lot like him from what I'm told though."

"Oh, that's nice,. Your mother must spoil you a lot."

"Ahh, yeah, but my dads family just came out of a rough patch. " said Percy "My grandfather died." He added, seeing the confused looks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is your family OK?"

"Yeah, we're managing."

He soon started on some tales of former students, reminiscing the old days.

Soon it started to get dark and Slughorn said:

"Good gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. Percy, you must tell me more about your family sometime, I'm sure I've heard of them somewhere. Harry, Blaise – anytime you're passing. Same goes for you, miss. Well off you go, off you go."

With that Percy and Blaise walked back t their compartments, chatting softly. It seemed that though he had been to a few, Blaise didn't like those sorts of meetings.

When they got back to the compartment Blaise had a little trouble closing the door but they got it eventually. They were soon wrapped up in conversation and lost track of time. Eventually reaching Hogwarts, all but Draco got off. He said he needed to check something out. Soon it was time for the others to go off the carriages and go to the feast. It was also time for Percy to meet with Hagrid, speaking of whom, there he was, standing well above the crowd.

**AN:/ This is a thanks for waiting for so long, I'm sorry I forgot tho update last weekend, but I went on his camp, and then school started so I got distracted.**** If you guys can think of any things that I need to change my story I'll try and change them  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hello, are you Hagrid?" Percy asked. Walking up to the half giant

"Yeh, I am, what do yah need? I'm kinda in a hurry, I need teh get the firs' years up to the castle." He replied.

"Well this is my first year here and I was told to meet with you and go up to the castle."

"Oh, ok then just wait here while we get the other first years..Alrigh' this all the firs' years? Good, come on!"

They started down towards the lake, when they got there Percy saw there were some boats tied up at a dock.

"Righ' it's four to a boat, 'cept for you Percy, you get two to a boat. Alrigh', let's go."

With that they set off across the lake. When they got half way across they saw the castle, all the first years "ooohhh"ed and "aaahhh"ed at it. Even Percy was impressed. He could just imagine Annabeth talking about the facade or something like that. All too quickly they got to they made it to the school docks and walked up to the school. When they got to the front door Hagrid knocked and a stern looking woman answered. With a quick "Thank you" to Hagrid, the stern lady took them inside and explained the house system to them, Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart, Slytherin for the cunning and Hufflepuff for the just or loyal. Before they were led inside she took Percy aside and told him that he would be sorted separately to the eleven year old first years. They were led up to the front of the hall and one by one had to put s hat on. Somewhere in it Harry came in. Finally all the kids were sorted and the old guy from his dream stood up and said:

"Students, as I'm sure you've noticed there is a new sixth year to be joining us this year. We don't know why his letter didn't go out to him when he was eleven, but we are looking in to it in the mean time, it's time to sort Perseus. Professor McGonagall, if you will."

"Riddle, Perseus."

"Please, I prefer Percy Jackson. I don't know my grandfather enough to take his name." Percy said as he sat down.

When the hat was placed on his head he heard the hat talking. _Hmmm, interesting, very interesting. You're a bit old for a first year aren't you? Well I think you would do great in Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. You don't act it but you have a great mind, but you're oh so cunning as well. Then there's your bravery to look at to. Which do you think? Your memories might help us out here. Oohh, this is interesting, blessed by Hecate, but also a son of Poseidon. Well you are quite cunning. But you are also extremely brave for defending Olympus and Manhattan. It had better be …_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"SLYTHERIN!" Shouted the sorting hat.

Percy said as he gave it to Professor McGonagall, who accepted it slowly, quickly walking down to the Slytherin table and sitting next to Draco and Blaise. They were really excited to see him in their house.

They had an excellent feast, But Percy hoped that the gods would forgive him for not sacrificing to them tonight. When he looked around he saw that the food was mostly British stuff with some other stuff mixed in. It all looked interesting, with roast beef and chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potato, roast potato, chips, some kind of pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and mint humbugs. Soon they went up to sleep after hearing a couple of messages from Dumbledore, there was one about his grandfather, Voldemort that made him cautious. He decided that he would ask his mum somehow.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Percy for once had a peaceful night sleep. He had no dreams and no one waking him up due to monsters or new demigods. When he got up he saw there was no one else up. He decided he would have a shower and have breakfast now to beat the rush. The moment he stepped under the water he felt rejuvenated, the water giving him strength. After ten minutes he decided it was time to get out of the water.

Getting up to breakfast was relatively easy. When he made it to the great hall he saw there were only a few people around. Straight away he went to the staff table to ask Dumbledore about a sacrificial flame.

"Sir, may I ask you something?" He asked.

"It appears you have, but you may ask another." Came Dumbledore's reply.

"Well, I was wondering if I could have a fire near where I eat."

"Why ever would you need a flame there? Surely you're not cold?"

"No sir, it's for religious reasons. I sacrifice a portion of my meal to my god."

"It's alright my boy, you can give food to your father. Just don't tell anyone."

"How did you know?"

"Well I have met a few people. And my mother is Hecate."

"Really sir."

Yes of course."

"I'd better go down and eat shouldn't I."

"Yes, you should, goodbye Perseus."

"If it's all right I would like to go by Percy. I only get called Perseus if I'm in trouble."

"That's quite alright. You should get to breakfast now."

"O.k."

With that a small fire appeared halfway down the Slytherin table. Percy sat there, sacrificing some bacon to Poseidon. After a while the others started to come down. Everyone seemed a lot livelier than the night before. They all seemed more awake. They were all really interested when he said he was from New York. Pretty soon there was a commotion up in the rafters, there were hundreds of owls, flying down, carrying mail. But there was one that didn't fit in. It was an ocean blue and it was flying straight for him.

"Hello, what's this?" Percy looked and saw a letter made of blue paper. He quickly untied it and read it, noticing it was in ancient Greek;

_Hello Percy,_

_I just wanted to saw well done for getting into Hogwarts. I'm glad that you'll get to see more of the world, especially with Zeus stopping you from flying. The phoenix is a water phoenix. Water phoenixes are extremely rare. I want you to have him, his name is Κυμα. You just need to trade blood and he will be your familiar. He can send letters for you so you don't need to worry about Athena's owls_

_Your Father_

_Poseidon_

Percy finally started to pay attention to the others around the hall and saw them staring at the bird.

"Mind your own business. It's a present from my dad." Percy shouted "now what, about we do that blood thing then you go somewhere and rest huh." He said softer, talking to Κυμα.

He grabbed a small knife off the table and cut his thumb, and then the phoenix cut its toe a little. Percy then pressed his thumb against the cut and felt his mind clear like it had been surrounded by a fog.

"How about you wait for me in my dorm, we can figure the bond out then."

The phoenix cawed and flew off out the rafters, Percy shouting out to the hall again;

"Go back to whatever you were doing."

The other kids at the Slytherin table decided to ask him about it later and the others were going to wait for the rumours to start spreading. Suddenly someone behind Percy, almost making him get out riptide, said;

"Mr. Riddle -"

"Please Professor," he interrupted, "I prefer to go by the name I was raised by. That is Jackson."

"Alright, _Mr Jackson_, your courses are tight but I think you'll make it through. Here is your timetable. You should leave now to find out where everything is." Continued Snape.

"Thank you Professor."

Percy picked his bag and looked at his timetable. First up was ancient runes with Professor Bathshada.

**AN:/ Κυμα is Greek for wave. I got this off Google translate, so if I'm wrong please tell me.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ancient runes was actually pretty easy, all they did was go over the runes that they had learnt, and the runes looked a lot like ancient Greek so Percy was fine. The first thing they had to do was translate a paragraph of text into English. That in itself was easy. All it was, was a paragraph from the book _Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them_, it went like this:

**Although almost solely responsible for the creation of the Werewolf Register in 1947, he says he is proudest of the Ban on Experimental Breeding, passed in 1965, which effectively prevented the creation of new and untameable monsters within Britain. Mr Scamander's work with the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau led to many research trips abroad, during which he collected information for his worldwide best-seller **_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them_**, now in its fifty-second edition.**

It translated pretty easily and Percy was finished halfway through the lesson. When they were given homework, Percy knew that he would be finished by tomorrow. It was just a couple more translations, an essay and they needed to read a couple of books by the next class on Wednesday.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Next period, when he was waiting for the DADA class to start, he heard the golden trio he had heard about from the train ride talking about homework they got in there class

"We got so much homework in Runes," Hermione was saying, "a fifteen inch essay, two translations and I've got to read these by Wednesday!"

"Shame." Ron yawned.

"You wait I bet Snape gives us loads."

As soon as she said this, Snape opened the door and stepped out.

"Inside." Was all he said as we walked into the classroom. There were pictures of people twisting in pain, or hurt beyond repair all over the walls.

"I have not asked you to pull your books out," I heard a couple of people put their books away softly. "I wish to speak to you and I want to have your full attention." His gaze slid over all of the students, staying a bit longer on Harry, but when he reached Percy, his eyes widened in recognition. He quickly moved on to the next student to not look suspicious.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe." Said Snape. _Wow five teachers. I wonder how the people in this class managed to get to be this good._ "Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if you all manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced." Snape started walking around the class, talking in a quiet voice now.

"The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many headed monster, which each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible. Your defences," he said a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the Arts you seek to undo. These pictures give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the crutiatus curse, feel the dementors kiss or provoke the aggression of the Inferius." He said pointing to multiple pictures along the wall.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" said a girl from the back of the class.

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past, which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now …" He set off towards his desk, the class watching him as he walked. "… you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of non-verbal spell. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air, Percy considered the question and put his hand up.

"Ahh, someone else to enlighten us." A few of the Slytherin students chuckled. "Mr Jackson?"

"Well, your opponent has no idea what your about to do. This gives you an advantage over them."

"Well done 20 points to Slytherin. Those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this; of course, it is a question of concentration and mind-power which some lack." Percy could have sworn that when Snape said the last part he looked at Harry in particular.

"You will divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence_. Since there are an odd number of you I will take one of you to duel myself."

He looked around the class and his eyes settled on Percy. "Mr Jackson, you will come with me."

"Yes sir."

They walked to the other side of the class were Snape could still see what was going on, while duelling with Percy. As soon as they got there, Snape turned around and sent a silent curse at Percy. He didn't have any time to react but was pleasantly surprised when he didn't have to do anything. It got to about five centimetres off his chest and flew off in another direction. To say Snape was surprised was an understatement.

"Well done Mr Jackson, I've never seen someone master silent spells so young. But how about you try jinxing me, before we decide you've mastered it."

Percy looked into his head to find a spell to cast when he found a 'chest' in the corner of his mind. He immediately opened it and felt a great surge of knowledge. He seemed to know what spells to use and how to use them. He concentrated on the _Obscuro_ spell, wanting to make a blindfold appear over Snapes eyes. When he felt he had enough concentration, he did the wand movement. To his surprise he saw a blindfold fly towards Snape and it almost made it had Snape not cast a shield spell.

"Well done Mr Jackson. I would like to talk to you sometime when you have some spare time; I think the weekend will do. Until then if you would like to stay out of my way that would be appreciated."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you." A few minutes later Hermione managed to do the same. She was ignored, Harry looked annoyed about that. Pretty soon Snape made his way over to Harry and Ron. Ron was meant to be cursing Harry but he looked closer to having a heart attack.

"Pathetic, Weasley." Snape said after watching for a while. "Here – let me show you -" And he turned around and shot a silent curse at Harry.

Straight away, Harry shouted out "Protego." His charm was powerful enough to knock the Professor back into his desk. The whole class was watching now.

"Do you remember me telling you we were practicing _non-verbal_ spells, Potter?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Yes, _sir_."

"There's no need to call me sir, professor." Everyone gasped when Harry said it.

"Detention," Snapped Snape. "Saturday night. My office. I do not take cheek from anyone Mr Potter … not even the _Chosen One_."

Shortly after they were off and on to the next class. He heard some of the Gryffindors congratulating Harry on what he said to Snape but Percy just walked on sighing.

**Answers to some reviews:**

**Anonymous: The main reason he's in Slytherin is because the elemental representation of Slytherin is water. As for the Voldemort thing, he's just hoping, right now, that he isn't really evil and it's just a title, but thanks for the advice**

**Son of Zeus0001: Let's go with your count**

** 1. Most people don't know that Voldemort's last name is Riddle, they wouldn't think that, those who do know are either under instructions by Voldemort or have talked to Dumbledore, and he says not to say anything to the general populace,**

** 2. It doesn't really give a version of cunning, but as I said above, the main reason I put him in Slytherin is because of the elemental representation,**

** 3. Again, it doesn't really give a definition to the smarts, but I also think that if it wasn't for the ADHD and the dyslexia he would be a great student,**

** 4. To be honest, when I was typing that chapter up, I was a bit tired, and I haven't gone back for editing yet, that'll be after I'm finished posting it,**

** 5. That was my first thought to, but It does work out better this way,**

** 6. As I said above, he's just hoping to have one grandparent who isn't evil or dead, so he's ignoring that stuff for now, thinking it might be an inside joke. But no I don't thin this is a flame, though I do like your comparison between Percy and Voldemort**

**Random Chick's Pen: He won't be totally changing his name (Spoilers there), he will still be Percy Jackson, just add in some hyphens**

**VictoriaCP2: Just glad you like my story, that idea is a good one, but it won't happen for a while I don't think**

**Random Chick: I agree I should put a warning on the front, but please remember that this is my first fanfic, I think the chapters will be getting longer though, but I try to update once a week, I only miss if something happens, like a camp or a holiday**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Next up was charms. The teacher was a small man but he was a great teacher, because he seemed to have a good sense of humour, like Chiron, even when something went wrong. Finally it was time for lunch.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A couple of minutes later harry was ready to go. He packed up his stuff and went to the library to do his homework. He was soon finished and decided to look through the book the library had. But soon figured he wouldn't be spending much time there. The fancy writing of all the books was playing havoc on his dyslexia. With half an hour of lunch left, Percy decided to explore the castle. By the time the next class started he had found out where to go to get to his classes. He thought to himself _I might ask Hecate if she could make me a map of the school or at least a spell on how to make it_. Soon enough he was down in the dungeons.

He thought that the dungeons were a place that Nico would like to visit. Dark and gloomy it was almost like the Underworld, all it needed was the screams of tortured souls and it would be an almost perfect replica. There were only about a dozen people in the class. There were 3 other Slytherins, 4 Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff and the 3 Gryffindors. Just as the golden trio answered a question from the Hufflepuff, the class door opened and Slughorn walked out.

Once they took their seats Slughorn said "Now then, now then, now then. Scales out, everyone, and potion kits and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_ …"

"Sir?" Percy heard Harry say.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales, or anything – nor's Ron – we didn't realise we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see –"

"Ah yes, Professor McGonagall did mention … not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredient from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can led you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts …" With that he walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a couple of very battered-looking copies, which he gave to the boys along with two sets of tarnished scales

"Now then," he said, taking a deep breath, almost popping the buttons off his waistcoat. "I have prepared a few potions you will be able to make by the end of the year. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em."

When he indicated the potion near us Hermione put her hand up before anyone else. Slughorn pointed to her.

"It's Veritaserum, a colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth." She answered

"Very good, very good," Moving on to the Ravenclaws table he asked, "What about this one, some of you may have read about it in the leaflets."

Hermione was once again the first person to put her hand up.

When Slughorn pointed at her she answered, "Its poluyjiuce potion sir."

"Very good, it seems foolish to ask but do you know what this one is?" He said to the one between them and the Hufflepuffs.

"That's the most powerful love potion in the world."

"Quite right. I take it you recognised it by its distinctive mother-of-pearly sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Hermione, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and - " she cut herself off, turning slightly pink in embarrassment.

"May I ask your name dear?" Slughorn asked, ignoring Hermione's embarrassment.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, Founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. I'm muggle-born, you see." Percy heard Draco and Blaise whisper something and chuckle but Slughorn beamed and looked from Hermione to Harry.

"Oho! '_One of my best friends is Muggle-born and she's the best in our year!_' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir," answered Harry.

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger." Said Slughorn. "Armortentia doesn't really create _love_, of course. It is impossible to manufacture of imitate love. No, this will simply cause the most powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Percy nodded, agreeing with this, especially after meeting Aphrodite in person and having her play n his love life, but he saw confusion or amusement on the other students faces.

"Oh yes, when you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love … And now it is time for us to start work.

"But sir, what about that potion there?" asked the Hufflepuffs.

"Oho." He said proudly. "Yes. That. Well, _that_ one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he said turning to the gasping Hermione. "That you know what Felix Felicis does Miss Granger?"

"Its liquid luck," she answered. "It makes you lucky!"

At this everyone sat up straighter, even Draco started paying attention. They all looked like they wanted to have a try of the potion.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn, "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all you endeavours tend to succeed … at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" asked a Ravenclaw

"Because it's highly toxic if taken in to large a quantity. Now this is going to be the prize for today's lesson. It's enough for twelve hours of luck. Now remember this, whoever gets it, it is illegal in all major sporting events. Now begin, begin."

And straight away everyone started setting up their cauldrons, every one of them wanting the prize. After a while Percy was onto cutting the sopophorous beans, when he heard a voice in his heard, _crush it, don't cut it, it will release more juices_. He thought that the voice sounded suspiciously like Hecate, but he couldn't be sure. Figuring it couldn't hurt, he crushed them. He was so surprised that the bean had so much juice that he almost dropped it. He quickly put it in the potion and it turned to the perfect lilac colour. When he looked at the next line he heard the voice telling him that _you need to turn it seven times counter-clockwise, then add a clockwise in._ Percy decided that the information was good, considering the last bit of advice he got. As he did, he saw that the potion was starting to go a light pink.

Suddenly Slughorn called out "Times up, stop stirring."

As he went around, he made comments on people's potion. Draco's was a violet slushy like thing. Theodore Nott's potion was closer in consistency, but was more blue than purple. When he got to Percy's he was overjoyed, saying he had his mum's talent. But when he got to Harry he saw that the potion was perfect, saying;

"It is that good that one sip would surely kill us all."

When he handed Harry the potion, he was saying how good Lily, Harry's mum, had been at potions. Soon after that the Potions was over.

After Potions was transfiguration, and that was with the lady who lead them into the feast at the start of term. She was a great teacher and straight away they got a lecture on what was expected of them in this class. She seemed to be strict but fair, and she seemed to have a nice side, but it took a lot to bring it out.

**Answers to the Reviews**

**SomeonE WhO YoU NeveR KneW: I'll be sticking with canon Percy Jackson pairings, as for the chest thing, that's the Achilles curse**

**ilove2laflol: Yes he does, and no magic doesn't act differently around him, but the curse acts as a shield that he doesn't need to cast, he just needs to watch his back, cause one curse there can cause some serious damage**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dinner was quiet, all the kids just talking about their first day of the new year. Percy wanted to go up and figure out the things that had been happening, like the phoenix, the voice in his head from potions and what do think about his new grandfather (The other one hadn't been that good to begin with). When he got up to his compartment he saw a note on his suitcase. He quickly went over and read it, only just noticing it was in Greek:

_Percy,_

_I have given you the knowledge in all the arts at this school, when you are in class for the next couple of weeks if you need my guidance you need merely ask. I have also given you a book on how to become an Animagus. The book will explain more, but it's basically the ability to become an animal that reflects your personality, your mother was one. I have also given you a spell to make a special map, there is another of its kind in your school, but only about ten people know about it. This map will help you get around the school unnoticed. Rest easy and do well in your lessons, lest I regret letting you keep my blessing_

_Hecate_

Percy quickly looked over and saw that there was another slip of paper giving instructions

_Making A Map Of The School_

_1. Get a clean piece of parchment (Using parchment will mean you can carry it around and no one will suspect anything)_

_2. Cast the spell _

_3. Once cast, the next thing you say will be the password for the map. It will only activate when that phrase is said_

_4. Wait for the map to show the castle, then say another phrase, this will be what deactivates the spell_

_You don't need to worry about exploring the castle; the map will tell you where everything is, except for one place. There is a hidden part of the castle called The Chamber Of Secret. It is located in the girl's bathroom on the second floor. This chamber was made by the founder of your house. You need to talk in the language of the snakes to get in. All descendants of Salazar Slytherin can speak it. You are a descendent of his. All you need to say is 'Open' and 'Stairs' and you can go down there and come back up with ease. When you go in there you will see a basilisk corpse. The young Harry Potter killed it in his second year. You can collect the fangs if you wish, this will give you something to sell if you need the money._

Percy quickly grabbed his wand and made sure riptide was in his pocket, then went down to the bathroom.

Concentrating to try to speak in the new language, he said "_Open."_ As soon as he said it, the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second the sink sank straight into the floor, leaving a pipe large enough for a man to slide down. Thinking saying stairs was probably to get out, Percy jumper straight down. It was like going down a water slide without the water, but just as slippery.

"Must be under the lake." Percy thought aloud, hearing his voice echo, faintly all around. He looked around him and saw that there was a tunnel leading off, after following it for a while, Percy heard a crunch under his feet. Looking down, he saw that he had trodden on a small bone. Looking closer, he saw that the floor was covered with bones. Shrugging it off, he continued forward, seeing a rockslide covering the shed skin of the basilisk. He saw a hole near the top of the pie and climbed through.

He continued on the passageway for a while, finally seeing the end, a door sett in the wall, with two entwined snakes carved into it, with glittering emeralds for eyes. He cautiously walked up to the door, knowing what to do.

"_Open._" He said in a low hiss.

The snakes slid apart, door sliding apart. He then walked in and gasped at what he saw.

**AN/: I think that you guys are enjoying it from the reviews I get, but I want to know if I'm making mistakes. This is my first fanfiction, so I know that I'm making them, even if their just spelling or grammer. So please tell me if you see them**

**Any way, onto the reviews**

**Known-As-Rome: No this doesn't have Heroes of Olympus, yet.**

**Hope you enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support the ceiling, lost in the darkness. He started walking forward, his steps echoing off the shadowy walls.

Then he drew level with the last pair of pillars and saw it. An enormous snake skeleton ran along the floor. It was at _least_ 40 ft long. He walks up to it and sees a splintered tooth lying a little bit away from it. He decided to pick up a couple of teeth for Annabeth. Deciding to look around a little more, Percy found that there was a gigantic statue of a man with a monkey like face, standing there.

_Hmm, worth a try_ Percy thought.

"_Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four, reveal your secrets._"

As soon as he said that the statue moved back, revealing a passageway. Keeping riptide out, Percy walked down the passageway. He occasionally saw a torch, but it was mostly just dark passageways. Eventually he made it to a room with four doors. One was red and yellow, next to it was a black and yellow door, then came a blue and bronze door. Last was a green and sliver door. Percy guessed that the doors represented each of the houses. Going up to the door for Slytherin, Percy tried to find a way to open it, but couldn't. Deciding to come back to it he went to the other doors. They were all the same. He thought he might ask his mum or grandfather later, he went back out to explore the rest of the chamber. The only other room was the personal library of Salazar Slytherin himself. There were rows upon rows of books. They all looked like they were written in Greek. Picking the first one off the shelf, he saw that it was from very early on. It read:

_Today the date is June the fifth, the year of our lord 924. I have just found out that my mother, Trivia the Roman goddess of magic, gave me some siblings. They are Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. We have talked at length and we all agree that we should go to the world of magic our mother has created and build a school to train the young children on how to control their magic. I get on quite well with Godric, he seems more like a brother than those I was raised with. I hope that we can find a place for the school to set up. I'm wondering if I should tell the others about me being able to talk to snakes. But I think I should wait, just a couple of weeks before I decide, I don't know how they will react._

_Today the date is August eighteenth, the year of our lord 924. I have decided to tell the others about my snake talk abilities, some of the wizards call it Parseltongue. I am hoping that I can find some more knowledge about it; I will have to check some of the older families' vaults, as none of the scripts at the camp mention it. Some of the snakes are quite knowledgeable. One I met the other day was very good at singing songs, she came from India. Speaking of snakes I have met, I have made a familiar bond with a Basilisk I found in the forest. We have also discovered a place for the school to go. There is a castle that we can go to, it is quite large with four towers, a dungeon, a lake and a forest with a centaur population and there is a small, wizard only village nearby. I have noticed that the mist doesn't work on the mortals here, but the wizards and witches all call non-magical people a 'muggle'_

There were many more entries going on for the next couple of years, and it looked like there were a lot of the books. Looking elsewhere he saw that there were old books of spells and potions that looked older than the ones Slytherin wrote in.

Thinking it would be a good idea to send a letter to his mother, Percy went back to the slide he came down on and said "_Stairs_"

Then slabs of stone jutted out of the wall, going up to make it easier. He quickly raced away to the Slytherin common room. When he finally made it down to his dorm room, he went over to Κυμα to give him a pat and a letter for his mum. The letter read;

_Dear Mum,_

_I got into Slytherin. What house did you think I would get? I was just wondering what the headmaster meant when he was talking about granddad (gods it's weird saying that without thinking of Kronos), he made it seem like he was dangerous. Then on the train, people were saying stuff about a boy called Harry Potter surviving something no-one had ever survived before. All this makes me think that both granddads are just as bad as each other in their own ways. Any way, I made a familiar bond with this phoenix, dad gave him to me, what do you think. His name is Κυμα_._ I hope you can answer some of my questions. Hope you and everyone at camp are ok._

_Percy_

_P.S. I was also wondering about the talking to snakes thing, why haven't I noticed it before._

Then grabbing the nearest piece of clean parchment, Percy recited the spell from Hecate.

"HAURIENDAM HOC AEDFICIO." Quickly thinking of something he said, "Blackjack."

Once that was said, he saw ink tracing patterns along the parchment to look like Hogwarts, then the names of people started to appear. He saw Filch lurking around the library, some students haning around the seventh floor, and a few pwoplw still at dinner.

Seeing that the spell worked, Percy thought of something to turn it off. "Mrs O'Leary."

The ink slowly faded away leaving it blank

_"I'll need to remember not to use this one to do work."_ Percy thought.

Checking the letter again to see what else was on there, Percy rifled through his trunk to find the animagus book and take a look. It was called **Becoming an Animagus: A Guide To Finding The Animal Within**. After leafing through it, Percy got the basic idea. You needed to take a certain potion and meditate to find out what your inner animal was, after that you wait till you have the time to and cast a charm on yourself. You will find yourself in a place, it's different for every person, and you will have to find your animal. Once found, you will go through the transformation and become that animal. After that, you just need to do is concentrate on what you look like as a person and you'll change. Seemed pretty easy, but it was probably a weekend job. Then, stifling a yawn, Percy went to sleep.

**Sorry It's such a boring ending. Anyway, I'm posting tonight cause I've got spring Dance tomorrow so I'll be out for a while. On to the reviews**

**KK: Thanks for the advice, I am trying to make the chapters longer, but it is a little difficult, I don't think my parents would be insulted anyway**

**candyland7: give it time, we might just get there.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

For the rest of the week, Percy had fun in his classes. The most interesting by far was Care Of Magical Creatures, which started the next morning. Because he was the only sixth year, he got one-on-one time with the professor. He was a giant of a man, and for the first class he brought in a Pegasus. The sight on Hagrid's face had been priceless when Percy had started talking to it. After him and the Pegasus, Brangus, had a little chat, involving sugar cubes and not calling him lord, Percy turned to look at Hagrid, who had this look of pure awe on his face. They soon started talking about all the magical creatures they had seen. Hagrid was really excited when Percy talked about owning a hellhound, while Percy was interested about Hagrid having a dragon for a pet, even if it was only for a few weeks. They soon set up a meeting for the weekend, and Percy was excited, but he could tell that something was bothering Hagrid, almost like he was missing someone.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Soon the weekend arrived and Percy went down to Hagrid's hut. For a few hours he helped him to patrol the outer edge of the forest. When they came back they saw some kids hanging out by Hagrid's hippogriff, Buckbeak.

"Oi! Git away from him! He'll have yer fingers – oh. It's you lot." And with that Hagrid strode into his cabin, slamming the door after Percy managed to slip in.

Accompanying a loud knock came someone shouting, "Hagrid! Open up we won't to talk to you." After a little pause the voice added. "If you don't open the door, we'll blast it open."

Quickly Hagrid strode over to the door, and roared "I'm a teacher! A teacher, Potter! How dare yeh threaten ter break down my door!"

"I'm sorry, _sir_." Harry answered sarcastically, emphasising the sir.

"Since when have yeh called me 'sir'?"

"Since when have you called me 'Potter'?"

"Oh, very clever, very amusin'. That's me outsmarted, innit? Oh, all righ', come in then, yeh ungrateful little ..."

He trailed off, muttering at the end. Deciding to introduce them;

"Percy, this is Harry, Hermione an' Ron. You lot, this is Percy. He's been helping me around the forest. The only sixth year in me class. Now wha' do yeh want. Feelin' sorry fer me?"

Harry answered without missing a beat, "No, we wanted to see you."

"We've missed you!" Hermione said.

"Missed me, have yeh?" snorted Hagrid. "Yeah righ'."

He started to stomp around, making tea in his giant tea pot, muttering the whole time. Finally, he slammed some tea and cakes down on the table. Harry was the first to go for one, and Percy, realising how hungry he was, did as well.

"Hagrid," said Hermione, "we really wanted to carry on with Care of Magical Creatures, you know."

At this Hagrid snorted, I looked at each of them. They might not have wanted to carry on, but I could see it that they really did care about Hagrid.

"Hagrid, I think their telling the truth. They really do miss you."

Hagrid looked like he was going to say something, but he hesitated. Finally deciding on what to say, "Ar, I always knew yeh'd find it hard ter squeeze me inter yeh timetables, even if you applied for Time-Turners."

"We couldn't have done, we smashed the entire stock of Ministry Time-Tuners when we were therein the summer. It was in the _Daily Prophet_."

Suddenly there was a funny squelching sound, they all looked over, Hermione letting out a tiny shriek, Ron leapt out of his seat, and even Harry jumped a little. There was a little barrel sitting in the corner that they hadn't noticed before.

"What are they Hagrid?" asked Harry

"They look a bit disgusting." Percy commented.

"Jus' giant grubs," said Hagrid.

"And they grow into . . . ?" asked Ron.

"They won' grow inter nuthin'," said Hagrid. "I got 'em ter feed ter Aragog."

And without warning, he burst into tears.

"Hagrid!" cried Hermione, leaping up and going around to him, careful to go the opposite side to the grubs. "What is it?"

"It's ... him..." gulped Hagrid, tears streaming down his face, into his beard. "It's ... Aragog ... I think he's dyin' ... he got ill over the summer an' he's not getting' better ... I don' know what I'll do if he ... if he ... we've bin tergether so long ..."

Hermione patted Hagrid's shoulder, looking at a loss for words. Percy didn't really know what to do either, but soon Hermione was telling Hagrid that she would love to help. Harry and Ron didn't look like they would help.

Eventually, when they had to leave to go to dinner, Hagrid looked a whole lot more cheerful than earlier that day. The other three were having their own conversation, chatting happily, while Percy walked along beside them. Then Harry turned to him and asked.

"Why aren't you insulting us? Any other Slytherin would have insulted us at least once on the way here?" He had his head tilted and a look in his eyes that said this had been troubling him since they left.

"Why would I insult you? I don't know you; you haven't done anything to hurt me or those I'm close to. I don't have any reason to insult you."

"You're a Slytherin; you don't need any other reason than that." Replied Ron viciously.

"So according to you, because I'm Slytherin I'm evil. Is that it?"

"No, You-Know-Who is your grandfather."

"So, you'll blame me and think me evil because of a man who I didn't meet until a couple of months ago? I haven't done anything to you, but you're willing to say that I'm evil." And with that Percy strode away.

**AN:/Sorry it's so late, I had a movie night woth friends on Saturday, then I forgot to do it yesterday and on Friday**

**Reviews: KK: your the only one today, I agree with you, horses are amazing animals, but I already have an animal in mind, thanks for your ideas though**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day dawned and Percy began to wonder about how he would train for his sword fighting. He didn't think there was anywhere he could go to practice, except maybe the forest, but there were a tonne of monsters there. Deciding to talk to Dumbledore later, he went down to have breakfast. He was quite surprised to find that Κυμα was delivering a note to him. It was from Poseidon.

_Percy,_

_I need to show you something. You just need to tell your head of house that you have family business to take care of. If he doesn't believe you show him the other piece of paper I sent. When you get permission to go, you need to floo to Diagon alley. If you need, to talk to the headmaster. Again, if you need, to show him the second note._

_Your Father_

_Poseidon_

He quickly walked over to Snape, "Sir, I just got a letter from my father. I need to go talk to him about some family business."

"Where will you be going? I can't let you out without knowing at least that."

"Um, he said something about Diagon Alley."

"Ok, did he say how to get there?"

"Yeah, he told me to floo there."

About ten minutes later, Percy was stepping out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. He looked around for his dad but couldn't find him. Just as he was about to go look outside he heard someone shout,

"Percy! Over here!"

He turned and saw his dad his usual Bermuda shorts and Hawaiian shirt.

"Hey dad, what did you want to talk about?"

"Percy, we need to go to Gringotts. I'll explain everything there. Understand?"

"Yeah, ok."

And soon they were off, walking down Diagon Alley, with Poseidon talking about the rebuilding of Atlantis, after it was destroyed in the fight against Oceanus.

Soon they were at the entrance. As they walked in Percy read a poem on the door.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

"Well, that's reassuring. But I think that the Stolls would take it as a personal challenge, not to mention Hermes.

"That's true, my son. This place has only been broken into twice. Once by Hermes, and the other by your grandfather. I don't think the goblins found out about Hermes stealing that sceptre."

"Dad, what do you think of my grandfather? I can't figure out if he's a good guy or not. I mean he seemed ok when I met him, and he raised my mum for a while. But then I go to Hogwarts and I find out that he's this evil man bent on trying to take over the wizarding world and killing all the mortals."

"Percy, I have to say I don't like him. But you and your mother are wonderful people. Your nothing like him and you never will be. Just think, your other grandad is evil to, so can't be that bad."

"That's the thing; I'm finding out that all my grandparents are evil. Next thing I know I'll find out that my grandma is evil."

"Percy, the family doesn't make the person. As you said, my parents are evil, but I'm not, your grandfather is trying to take over the world, but your mother is the gentlest person I know."

Then they walked up to a free desk in silence.

"How may I help you today?"

Poseidon answered softly, "I would like to attend for matters pertaining to the Waytr vaults."

"Oh, y-yes m-m-my l-lord. R-right th-this w-way sir." The goblin stuttered out.

He quickly got up and led them through some big doors to a cavern like room. They went through a smaller door on the right side, and finally they got to an office. Inside it was a bit bare, there was a huge oak desk, a Bookcase with some books on financing, and directly behind the painting was a picture of the sea in the middle of a storm. There was a boat in it that was struggling to stay afloat. It looked like it was taking in a lot of water. Sitting behind the desk was a squat goblin, when he looked up he saw Poseidon and his eyes widened comically, if it wasn't so serious Percy would have laughed. The goblin, called Gemtooth judging by the plaque on his desk, bowed low, saying;

"My l-lord, w-what do I owe the pleasure? You haven't been seen in at least two thousand years." Gemtooth looked over at Percy and added, "have you got a son to take the position of the head of the most noble and ancient house of Waytr?"

"Yes Mr Gemtooth, this is my son, Perseus. He will take the role."

"Of course, are there any other positions the boy will take?"

"Yes, I believe that the position for the house of Slytherin. If so I think it would be best he took that position to."

"Yes Lord Poseidon. Is there anything else?"

"Can you contact the Potter family head? I believe the Potters are almost as old as Waytr. They might be able to help us if we need their help."

"My lord Poseidon, the current Lord Potter is currently at Hogwarts, in his seventh year. We need to speak to him on other matters; we have not been able to contact him. If we could go back to Hogwarts with Mr Jackson, I think that we could try contacting him in person, that way, no one will be able to get in the way"

"Of course you can, will the headmaster let you in though?"

"Yes, Mr Jackson, you see, he has to. According to the agreement made when we became a bank, we can go anywhere to get to a client if they are the head or heir of an ancient and noble house. This includes warzones, prison camps and schools, the only thing that can stop us are wards.

"Well here are the papers. Now, Mr Jackson, as soon as you sign these papers you will become Lord Waytr. You will have to you a special quill called a blood quill. It will cut into your hand and use your blood as ink. This is the only way to make these transactions permanent. Then after this we will check if you can become the head of the house of Slytherin."

Percy quickly picked up the quill and signed his name, not even flinching as the quill dug into his flesh.

"Good, good. Now just cut your hand and let a drop of blood fall into the bowl, Lord Waytr. After you do that any house that has any blood ties to your family will appear on this piece of parchment. Once that is done you can claim them into your titles."

Quickly cutting his hand he let three drops of blood fall into the bowl before Gemtooth pulled his hand away, saying; "Any more blood and it will not work."

Poseidon summoned some water to heal Percy's hand and waited. Soon the blood in the bowl was smoking and something was written on the parchment. It read;

_House Claims Of Lord Perseus Orion Waytr_

_The Most Ancient And Noble House Of Waytr_

_The Most Ancient And Noble House Of Slytherin_

_This Entitles Lord Perseus Waytr To Vaults 304, 862, 1539._

_There are 962 983 753 Galleons, 78 315 Sickles, 3785 Knuts In These Vaults._

_958 380 261 Galleons 9 Sickles 15 Knuts_

_There Are No Family Feuds Currently Enactive._

_There Are Currently 4 Properties Tied To The Names Waytr And Slytherin_

_These Properties Are *Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, Slytherin Manor, Waytr Palace, Waytr Manor._

_*There Is Only A 48% Claim On Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry._

"Well there you are, Lord Waytr, You just need to sign these papers and you will be Lord Slytherin as well as Lord Waytr. When addressed in public it will be as Lord Waytr."

"Mr Gemtooth, I was wondering, why do I have a claim on Hogwarts?"

"Well Lord Waytr, this is because the house of Slytherin, at the time lead by Salazar Slytherin, was one of the founders of Hogwarts. Because of this the house of Slytherin got a twenty four percent claim on the school. The other founders also got the same and the headmaster of the time gets a four percent claim. The founders also signed that should their line die out then their claim will get shared between the others. The lines of Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff are now gone so their shares are left to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Now my Lords is there anything else you would like or can we move onto the talk with Lord Potter. If so I will need to call in some help to explain these things to him before we go."

Seeing they had nothing else to talk about, they had a goblin sent for the Potter account manager, and then when he arrived they quickly went off to Hogwarts, leaving Poseidon in the Leaky Cauldron with a quick goodbye.

When they got to Hogwarts, they hurried off to the headmaster's office, Snape's office being the agreed return point. Once there Gemtooth had Dumbledore call up Harry, saying that Percy had business with him as well so there was no point in him leaving. Soon he was there and Gemtooth had the Potter account manager explain things to him. Ten minutes after Harry arrived he was dropping three drops into the bowl. What came out surprised everyone present. The parchment read;

_House Claims Of Lord Harry James Potter_

_The Most Ancient And Noble House Of Potter_

_The Most Ancient And Noble House Of Gryffindor_

_The Most Ancient And Noble House Of Black_

_This Entitles Lord Potter To Vaults 117, 687, 1092, 3867._

_There Are 276 854 365 Galleons, 9 998 Sickles, 1 979 Knuts In These Vaults._

_276 854 957 Galleons 2 Sickles 7 Knuts_

_There Are No Family Feuds Currently Active_

_There Are 5 Properties To The Names Potter And Gryffindor_

_These Properties Are *Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, Godric's Hollow, Gryffindor Manor, Potter Manor._

_*There Is Only A 48% Claim On Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry._

"What does all that mean?"

"Well Mr Potter, it means that you are the heir of Potter and Gryffindor. The other heir to the castle of Hogwarts, you will have a say in decisions made at the school for the education and running of the castle." Answered the goblin, Griphook.

"Well, my boy, it also means that you get your own quarters. The founders stated that any of their known heirs would get their own quarters. Would you like a house elf to prepare the rooms for you or would you like to go have a look first. There are of course the heirlooms kept at the school that you need to receive. Harry, of course, you get the sword of Gryffindor something I am sure your familiar with. Lord Waytr I'm sorry to say that Salazar Slytherin did not leave any possessions to be left to his heirs."

"Before all of that, could you sign a couple of papers for us please Mr Potter. You will need to use a Blood Quill, but it won't scar. And the wound will fade in a few minutes. Lord Waytr signed a couple of papers earlier today as well."

Soon Harry had signed the papers and was officially Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Black.

"Now, let's move on to other business. Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Black, The House of Waytr is offering a family alliance to the Houses under your control; this means he will help you in any struggles that you ask for help in. If you want my opinion Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Black, you are getting the better deal out of this. Lord Waytr-Slytherin has quite an extended family, and all will follow him into battle."

After considering it for a couple of minutes, Harry said "I think I'll ..."

**AN:/ I'm on POTTERMORE and was sorted into Slytherin come sorting. Are any of you on POTTERMORE and if so what house are you in.**

**Reviews: VictoriaCP2 - I wasn't thinking he will until at least the Horcrux hunt if that goes on, if it doesn't it'll be around that time**

**Guest, SamiJackson, Guest, SlytherinSnake6886, PadmeEponine24601: TO you lot thanks for the support, I'm glad yuor enjoying the story, it makes me feel nice that peopel are acctually enjoying it**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After considering it for a couple of minutes, Harry said "I think I'll accept your help. I think that I need all the help I can get in the war that's coming. I, Lord Potter-Gryffindor, accept the proposed alliance with Lord Waytr-Slytherin of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Waytr and Slytherin."

And suddenly a golden light surrounded Percy and Harry as they shook hands, sealing the deal. They grinned at each other, knowing that they will be great friends.

"Now, are there any other issues that need to be sorted out Mr Gemtooth?" Asked Dumbledore politely.

"Yes, there is one final thing. We need to figure out how to tell the school they have the lords to five very important houses. They will need to know if they are to address them properly."

"We will tell them tonight at dinner. Then Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Black and Lord Waytr-Slytherin can have the private quarters of the Founders. They have been kept ready by the house elves for any heir that comes through the school. Do you want to stay there?"

"Umm, where are they? Are they close 'cause I'd like some company. In my camp, I live in a cabin with heaps of other cabins around me. So I can hear all the arguing going on around."

"Doesn't anyone stay in your cabin with you?" Harry asked cautiously

"No, I'm a ... uh... senior councillor."

"Ok"

"Yes, Lord Waytr-Slytherin, your rooms are interconnected into one common room. This shows that the founders can get along and that the houses should follow suit. The rooms themselves are on the sixth floor, near the portrait of the tiger in the glade."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

And they were soon released and Harry got the sword, then he and Percy both went on to their room. When they got there they found that the room looked fantastic. There were six walls all a creamy colour, the floor was a rich brown with a deep carpet. The ceiling was just like the great hall, showing the outside sky. Then there was the stairs leading off to the rooms. Each one was in one of the diagonal walls. The Slytherin was back right, Gryffindor was back left, Ravenclaw was front right and Hufflepuff was front left. They each showed the animal symbol of the house in their colours, on a mantle over the archway. The Slytherin had a cobra. It had bright silver scales that gleamed in the torchlight. The eyes were glowing emeralds and the fangs were such a pale green that you could almost imagine having poison dripping off them.

The Gryffindor lion had a brilliant golden coat, the mane almost seemed real with the way that the light reflected off it, giving off a red glow. The eyes were pieces of amber twinkling in the light.

The Ravenclaw eagle was a mostly brown colour with bronze claws that looked as sharp and dangerous as riptide. For eyes it had glittering pieces of lapis lazuli. It had the imposing look of a predator much like the Gryffindor lion and the Slytherin snake.

The Hufflepuff badger was different. It had three black and white stripes running down its face with a pitch black body. Its eyes were large golden topazes. The way it looked down on you, you could almost see the loyalty radiating off it.

Opposite the door was a large fireplace, it had round grey stones making it up with a few logs ready to light, in front of the fireplace their were a few couches in the same creamy colour as the wall. In each of the stairwells there were torches leading up, the fires in them were particular to the house, Slytherin was green, Gryffindor was red, Ravenclaw was blue and Hufflepuff was yellow.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Said Harry dazedly.

"Yeah," Percy agreed.

"Well, I'm going to check out my room, see you" Called Harry as he walked to the Gryffindor stairs.

Silently agreeing with him, Percy went up the Slytherin stairs, just as he stepped up onto them, he felt a shiver go up his spine. When he got up to his room, he saw that it was a lot like the Slytherin common room, only smaller, but still pretty big. On the wall opposite the door was a painting with a label. The Label said _'Salazar Slytherin'_. At the moment he looked asleep. Slowly he grabbed some clothes, had a shower and got changed. He then walked down to the common room. To see if Harry was there, when he didn't see him he sat down on the couch closest to the fire. He started to wonder what Annabeth was doing, then what Nico was doing then Thalia and in a few minutes he had begun to wonder about the whole camp. He knew he was going to miss talking to them all, because it would be weird for them to get a message through Κυμα, and he couldn't IM them, they would ask to many questions. He was so deep in thought; he didn't notice Harry sit down next to him. When he did he almost grabbed riptide, but realised who it was pretty quick.

"So, you like your room?" asked Percy.

"Yeah. I've got a picture of Gryffindor in there. But it looks the same as the dorm rooms really. What about you?"

"Mmm, I've got the same, a picture of Salazar and it looks like the dorm rooms. What do you do in your free time?"

"Well. Sometimes I play wizards chess with Ron, exploding snap with some of the others in the common room or Hermione manages to convince us to do our homework. What about you?"

"Well, at home I went skating, at camp I'd rotate through the activities -"

"What activities do you have?"

"Well, there's rock wall climbing, archery, capture-the-flag every Friday night, canoeing, there's a language lesson, Greek is the most popular there, as well as defence and then there's racing. It's all pretty fun. Here I'm just talking to Hagrid really. I'm thinking about going for a swim in the lake later. But there isn't much to do here."

"Um, what did the goblin mean when he said you had a large extended family?"

"Well, I've got cousins, second cousins I've got a couple of brothers and a few sisters, some nieces and nephews." Harry whistled. "What about you?"

"I've got an Aunt, Uncle and a cousin. All on my mom's side. My dad's side is all gone. I stay with them every summer but that's it. I hate going back there."

"Well, I'd invite you to my place for the Christmas hols' but I don't think you'd like to spend nine weeks in America."

"Well maybe not nine weeks, I've got to spend about a month at my relatives and we'll need at least a couple of days to come back and shop."

"You mean you'll come." Said Percy, perking up straight away.

"Well, I'd need to talk to Dumbledore but I should be able to. Why?"

"My Mum will be really happy I have a friend that wants to come visit. I have a lot of trouble making friends at school. I can make one friend but everyone else avoids me 'cause they think the ones I hang out with aren't cool. What about you? I only ever see you with Hermione and Ron."

"My cousin is a bully. Whenever someone tried to talk to me he bullied them until they stopped, eventually people made the connection and stopped trying to talk to me. Here only Hermione and Ron stay by me. All the others follow the Daily Prophet like sheep. It says I'm a lunatic people stare and whisper. It says I'm a hero I get worshipped. It's bloody annoying." With that Percy started cracking up and Harry glared at him.

"Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. It's just that's the first time I've heard someone say _'Bloody'_ as a swear word. It was ridiculous." He assured, still chuckling a bit.

"Well, I think it's time for dinner. We better get going"

**AN:/ I am so surprised, firstly at how many of you are on Pottermore, secondly that so many of you are in Slytherin**

**Reviews: 1eragon33: Nice, my wand is made of cypress, with unicorn tail hair, surprisingly swishy at ten and three quarter incheskookiepup12: I don't know how, sorry**

**creative hanaa: made sense when I wrote it**

**luvbuks: unfortunately probably not going to happen**

**Pollex: Because I'm a cruel, slimy snake, and I like to make you suffer. :)**

**SlytherinSnake6886: Well done fellow snake**

** .within. : So is my sister**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When they got to the great hall they split off with a quick goodbye. Percy went over to the Slytherin table. As he walked he noticed the air felt different. Like it was charged with magic. He'd noticed it when he got back but it seemed stronger here. Ignoring it to ask Dumbledore about later he started to eat. A few minutes later he heard McGonagall tapping her glass with a spoon for attention. _Time for the speech, better get ready for the whispers._

"Attention students, I'll only take your attention from your feast for a moment. I have an announcement to make. We have among our student body. Two head of Houses. We have Lord Perseus Waytr-Slytherin and Lord Harry Potter-Gryffindor-Black. They will get the proper respect that a head of house deserves. Thank you and goodnight."

As soon as he sat down, whispers swept through the hall. People were openly staring at Harry and Percy. Harry on curiosity and Percy in fear. It seemed people figured that he was Voldemort's grandson. Seeing that he had had enough to eat, Percy decided to go to his room to get away from the stares. Leaving, he noticed that Harry was leaving as well. They walked silently up to the dorms and with only a quick "goodnight", they went to go to sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning Percy got up and went down to the great hall to see if he had any mail and grab a bacon sandwich. He got there just in time for the owls. He was cautious when an owl landed in front of him, but when he saw the letter on its leg, he realised what it was there for. Carefully taking the letter he gave it a bit of bacon to make it leave, then read his letter.

_Dear Percy_

_Well done honey. I was actually thinking you would get into Gryffindor. I think it's great you have a familiar, not many witches and wizards get there familiars nowadays. But Harry Potter. Are you sure that was his name. If it is I have to come by. I hope he's ok. Everyone at camp is fine, and so am I. About your grandfather, he did a lot of evil things before he 'died'. One of the things he did was kill a lot of people with an unforgivable curse. This curse, like the other two, is unblockable and if you get hit by it you are killed instantly with no marks on your body. This was one of the reasons I left for America after I graduated. I kept in contact with some of my friends from school, but after your first Halloween, I lost contact with them, checking the news I find out my father had attacked them and killed my friends. Only their son survived, all the reports said that he had survived the most unforgivable of them all, the killing curse. All he got was a scar on his forehead while grandpa was forced to live the next fourteen years as a spirit. Then, two years ago, using a big tournament hosted at Hogwarts, he was resurrected when Harry was portkeyed to the Riddle mansion graveyard. There was a dark ritual used and then Harry managed to escape but the Ministry accused him of lying about him returning, there was a huge slander campaign last year that ended when there was a huge fight in the ministry itself. As for your parseltongue abilities, you did notice them. I remember when you were three years old you came into the house with a water snake wrapped around your neck. It almost gave me a heart attack, especially when you asked me if we could keep him. And you asked me in perfect parseltongue. Remember I love you. If you have anymore questions, just ask._

_Love, Mum_

Thinking back on that, Percy vaguely remembered asking to keep a talking snake as a pet. He then decided to never acknowledge Voldemort as his grandfather.

**AN:/ Sorry it's so short but I've kind of lost inspiration at the end.**

**Review: creative hahaa: I never really thought that, but thanks for pointing that out to me, I like that**

**Cheliz: I agree totally**

**ThomasNealy: I have no idea why I wrote Christmas holidays, thanks for pointing it out to me**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Over the next week Percy made the potion from the animagus book. He really wanted to know what animal represented him the most. He was sure most people would want to know that. He was almost finished it to. He just had to let it settle for the next three hours, after that he could have it any time. Definitely for the weekend. Good thing it was already Friday morning.

Going down to breakfast, Percy was surprised when, as soon as he sat down, an owl flew over and gave him a letter. He was even more surprised when he saw it was from Dumbledore.

_Dear Lord Waytr-Slytherin,_

_I would like to have a discussion with you after breakfast. I have taken the liberty to tell your teachers that if you are late you'll be with me. This matter is quite urgent and I would appreciate it if you would come as soon as possible._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. I like caramel creams _

Soon Percy was finished and going up to the headmaster's office. When he got there his jaw dropped.

"Mum? What are you doing here?"

"Well Percy, I'm here to see my godson. Or at least I would be if the headmaster would let me into the school. So far I can't get through the gates, and the door refuses to open for me, all because he doesn't want my godson to know about me."

"Ok, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, the headmaster, in all his wisdom, decided that after we talk to you for a bit about why I couldn't see him in the first place, you could decide. I think it's a waste of time." Replied his mum.

"So what does the headmaster want to say to me?" asked Percy.

"Well my boy, -"

"Stop right there headmaster, I'm not your boy. Don't think I'm going to fall for your grandfather act. I'm not going to look at you in awe, because I've done a lot more than defeat some dark wizard and start a vigilante group. I stopped the titan Kronos from destroying Olympus, I defeated Ares in armed combat, I bathed in the river Styx, I have turned down the offer of immortality, I bore the weight of the sky, I retrieved Zeus' master bolt, the staff of Hermes and the Golden Fleece and I fought in the battle of the Labyrinth. I have achieved so much more than you so don't act like you better than me." Percy interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Lord Waytr-Slytherin. I did not mean to say that any of my achievements were better than yours. But continuing on, you mother can't be let to see her godson, because then he will no longer wish to go to his family during the summer. If he doesn't go to them he will lose the protection that the blood wards offer him. This would mean that the death eaters and Lord Voldemort would be able to go after him and kill him."

'Wouldn't the blood wards be useless seems that Voldemort used some of Harry's blood to resurrect himself?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying that my roommate is my mother's godson?" Asked Percy.

"And his parents were your godparents. But the blood wards shouldn't matter. They were negated when Voldemort got some of Harry's blood to use as his own, and anyway I live in America, how much safer could you get?"

"I agree with mum. Voldemort's in the UK and we live in the US so he would take a while to get there and even then, Harry might be able to go to camp with me. I mean he's been blessed by Hecate, so that's got to count for something."

"The fact is, Voldemort is your family,"

"With respect sir, Voldemort hasn't been my family since I left when I was younger. He has never been family for Percy because they only met a couple of months before the school year started. So that means that I would protect Harry from him with my life, if need be."

"Ok, it might be ok for you go and see him. I believe he has Transfiguration, as you do as well, Lord Waytr-Slytherin. I will right a note so you can collect him now. If you wish you may go to your quarters to talk, but I wish to know when you leave."

"Fine, can we go now?"

"Yes."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the Jacksons were up and out the door. After giving his mother quick instructions on how to get in to the founders quarters, Percy was off to go and grab Harry. As soon as he was at the door, Percy knocked to get McGonagall's attention.

"Um, Professor, I have a note from Professor Dumbledore. I need to get Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Black for family business."

"Yes, yes alright Mr – Lord Waytr-Slytherin. Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Black, you may go."

For a few minutes they walked in silence then Percy started talking about random things to get rid of the silence.

"Okay," Harry interrupted. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to meet my mum. She wants to talk to you. So, what kind of animals do you like?" And so they continued on like that to the common rooms. When they went inside, Harry seemed to remember something and said,

"Aunt Ottie."

** AN:/ I'm sorry that I took so long to post this, I forgot to do it before I went to some fireworks with friends, and then I was too tired the next day**

**Reviews: Guest: Annabeth will be brought in, but it won't be to much, cause I don't really write romance well, and I don't want to ruin it for myself or the readers, though the Harry Potter characters won't be dating like in the books**

**Evilbunny0: I'm glad you like it. Great job on your sorting.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Aunt Ottie."

"You remember me?" Sally asked.

"Not much but you look really familiar, and I remember when I was a baby, I rode on a giant dog, and hide-and-seek with something small and furry." Harry said, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Yeah, that was me and your godfather, Sirius Black. I'm sorry about what happened to him." She said, with tears in her eyes. "I've got to ask, how is living with your uncle William? I never really saw him as the fatherly type." She finished, laughing.

"What do you mean? I don't have an Uncle William."

"Yes, you do, I should know, he asked me on a couple of dates, but they ended with us both agreeing to just stay friends. He's a couple of years younger than me so around ... 33, I think." She said, pausing at the end.

"Why hasn't anyone told me about him?"

"Well, after he graduated, he took to travelling the world. He only really just started when you were born and I think he was in Hobart last I heard. He was there for your parents wedding."

"He isn't in the picture I got."

"William and I had left by the time the photos started, I needed to hide from my father and he needed to get to the airport for his flight."

"Why didn't Sirius or Remus ever talk about him? Or you?"

"Well, they probably didn't think I was alive, they hadn't heard from me in thirteen years, so they probably didn't think I was alive, and Will most likely fell out of touch after James died, probably thought you were dead as well. If you want, I'll send him a letter; ask him to meet me in Hogsmeade next Hogsmeade weekend. When is it?"

"It's mid-October. Do you think he'll come?"

"Yes, I'm sure he'll come, he might even take you away from the Dursleys"

"Oh, mum about that. We were wondering if Harry could come to our place for at least part of the holidays. He might be able to come to camp with me. You really seemed to agree when I mentioned it in Dumbledore's office."

"Percy, we'll talk about it when we see William, I don't want to get your hopes up, but in my opinion, it's a good idea. I'll see you guys next month."

"Bye mum, love you."

"Bye Mrs Jackson."

"Please Harry; call me either Aunt Ottie or Sally. Ok?"

"Um, ok, bye Aunt Ottie." And she quickly got up and left, but not before motioning to Percy to meet her outside.

"Well, Harry that was interesting. Do you want to talk or do you want some time alone? I'm pretty sure Hermione will tell the next teacher what's going on."

"I think I'd like some alone to think."

"Ok, cool, I just need to go take care of some stuff; I'll pop down by lunch and get you if you're late."

And with that he hurried out into the hall.

"Come on, we need somewhere private to talk. Room of Requirements should do."

The walk there was silent except for the sound of their shoes pounding on the stone floor.

Once inside a room that looked almost identical to their living room, they sat on the chairs and looked at each other.

"Percy I want to talk to you about some stuff, First among them is have you found the chamber of secrets?"

"Yeah, Lady Hecate told me about it. She sent me a letter with a spell and a book."

"What was the spell and what was the book about?"

"They spell was just to give me a map of the school. The book was one on how to become an animagus. Why?"

"I was worried that she might have done something to you. What she gave you is probably what the marauders and I used. I wonder what animal you'll be, I was an otter, James was a stag, Sirius was a grim, and Peter is a rat. Remus is a werewolf, but he's different from Lycaon's pack. I'm not sure Mooney whether would like you much. Now another question, what's this with the titles?"

"Harry and I both claimed our lordships, dad took me to Gringotts to get mine and the goblins came here to give Harry his, this happened last week, I thought that I sent you a letter."

"Nope, never got one."

"Hmm, well, the potion is almost done, I've just got to let it settle, I'll be having the potion tomorrow, then I'll meditate to change once that's done."

"Well, Honey, I've got to go now, I'll see you in Hogsmeade."

"See you mum."

**AN:/ I'm sorry about double uploading chapter 17, but I hope you are enjoying the story**

**Reviews: AJ Duaghter of Percabeth: well done getting into Slytherin, and it's a good suggestion**


End file.
